


Teenage Dream

by mleigh1969



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleigh1969/pseuds/mleigh1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the filming of the Bar Scene during "The Break UP"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

“That’s a wrap ladies and gentlemen. Till Monday”

The room became noisy with everyone grabbing bags and belongings and exiting as quickly as possibly – everyone was emotionally exhausted and ready to go home. As one of the extras exited Chris overheard her say, “ I can’t believe he was able to do that that many times – I feel almost bad for Darren.” 

The room emptied, except for the two of them. Darren sat staring at the piano keys, His hands were hanging limply by his sides, not moving, barely breathing. Chris sat emotionally paralyzed in his bar stool across the room watching him – uncertain what to do. Two hands came up on Chris’ shoulders. “Take him home Chris,” Said Ryan. Chris looked up at Ryan with questioning eyes. “I got a pass for his car to stay here for the weekend – take him home – make him feel safe. Chris looked up at Ryan with confusion in his eyes. “How do I do…” “Just take him home – you’ll know what to do. And don’t forget to return the costumes” Ryan smiled at Chris and gave him a reassuring grip on the shoulder. Slowly Chris moved from his bar stool and walked over to the piano. Darren was still not moving – his head hung lower still. Chris stepped to the piano bench and glided in next to him. “Darre..” was all he got out before Darren crashed into his chest so hard it almost pushed Chris back off the bench. He threw his arms around Chris’ waist and held on so tight Chris' diaphragm felt constricted. The tears began to flow again and his entire body shook. Chris had no idea what to say, but held him tight until there were no more tears to shed. Finally, Darren took a deep breathe and looked up. Chris looked lovingly into his eyes and said, “Let’s go home now.” Chris stood and took Darren’s hand that willingly followed.

Lea and Cory were standing by Chris’ car with their bags. “Thanks guys.” Said Chris, as Cory unlocked the doors and handed Chris the keys. “I think I got all of his things.” Said Lea, as she opened the passenger door for Darren, who slipped into the car without a word. “Drive safely.” Said Cory as he and Lea departed to their car. Chris got in, looked across at Darren, at least he wasn’t crying anymore – but he was in his own world. As they pulled out of the lot Chris put his hand on Darren’s. The drive was quiet. Chris beat himself up all the way home trying to figure out what to say – but the words just wouldn’t come.

When they pulled up in front of Chris’ house Darren sat numb in the passenger seat – he looked so uncertain and scared – Chris felt his heart breaking and was ready to cry himself. But this wasn’t about him – it was about Darren. He got out of the car and moved to the passenger door – opened it and reached in – Darren took his hand and again followed willingly wherever Chris was going to take him. They entered the house quietly, Chris locked the front door and lead Darren up the stairs to the bedroom. “ I think the first thing we need to do is put Blaine away.” Chris said, as he started to remove Darren’s costume – folding it and putting it on the dresser – Ryan would be proud. Chris had Darren sit on the edge of the bed as he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower until it ran a perfect warmth. He returned to Darren and found him exactly where he had left him. 

Again he took his hand and guided him into the bathroom. Quickly he removed all of his own clothes and Darren’s boxers and moved both of them under the steady stream of water. Darren closed his eyes as the warm water feel on his head and body. Chris grabbed the shampoo and lathered away the gel that held back all of those beautiful dark curls. Then he grabbed the soap and washed Darren’s body in complete silence. “Close your eyes” said Chris as he worked up a lather of soap in his hands. Darren obeyed as Chris gently washed away the final remains of Blaine’s makeup. When the lather was rinsed clean Chris looked into Darren’s eyes again and fought hard not to cry. The eyes that were always so full of life and spirit looked so still and sad. When they were both clean Chris turned off the water and grabbed towels. He quickly dried himself and put on boxers while Darren sat on the edge of the bed with a towel around his waist. Turning his attention again to Darren he helped him do the same. Chris pulled back the covers on the bed, adjusted the pillows and laid Darren down on his side of the bed. He quickly ran around to the opposite side and slipped in behind him. Unsure, he gently pressed up behind him as he pulled up the covers. He started to wrap his arm around him when Darren grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with Chris’. “Thank you.” Choked out Darren quietly, as the tears began to run again. Chris got as close he could laying his head on Darren’s shoulder. “I Love you.” Said Chris, holding back tears of his own. “I love you too,” replied Darren. They laid there, holding on tight, afraid to let go, unable to speak as words didn’t make sense. Finally their breathing relaxed and they drifted off to sleep.

“NOO!!! CHRIS!!!” Darren shouted as he sat up straight out of a deep sleep. Chris woke up with a start and moved behind Darren straddling him between his legs and pulling him back against his chest so he could rest his head back. He wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his head and arms, rocking him until again his body relaxed and returned to a deep sleep. Chris sat behind him for over an hour, watching him sleep and seeing the continued distress in his face and rapid movement of his closed eyes. He had never seen Darren like this. It was so confusing. What was he going to say to him in the morning? How could he possibly make this any better for him? How could HE possibly make him feel safe enough? When worry seemed to be getting him nowhere his eyes became heavier, his breathing slowed to the same pace as Darrens, and he fell asleep still wedged between Darren and the headboard.

When morning came, the sun shone brightly and wakened them both. Darren slowly opened his eyes to find Chris’s arms still intertwined with his and holding him tight. He squeezed Chris’ arms to feel them even tighter around himself. Chris opened his eyes. “Good morning.” He said somewhat quietly not yet knowing where things were at now. Darren turned out of Chris’ legs onto his stomach to look up at Chris, “You’re amazing – did you know that?” “No actually you’re amazing. I couldn’t have done what you did yesterday. I wanted so badly to take you out of there.” “Can we not talk about that right now – I just need food,” Said Darren with a smile. Chris started to move out of the bed and reached out for Darren’s hand to follow. “What, no breakfast in bed?” said Darren with those puppy dog eyes fluttering. Chris laughed, “Not today princess – you’re coming down with me.” Darren looked confused and hurt so Chris added, “I just don’t want you any further than an arms length from me today.” Darren perked up and jumped out of bed. “first, I have to pee.” And he ran into the bathroom. Chris slipped on some sweatpants and a t’shirt while he waited for Darren who was being extremely audible in the bathroom while emptying his bladder. At first it was funny, then it became disturbing – how much can one person hold?, thought Chris as the sound of a stream hitting the water in the toilet bowl never seemed to want to end. Getting a little concerned Chris finally called out, “Are you doing ok in there?” “Um – I think so.” came the answer – but again the stream continued to flow. Chris walked over to the door and tried to stop himself from opening the door – but something was wrong he could tell. The sounds Darren began to make bordered on painful. “Darren?” There was no answer. “Darren!” Again, no answer. Finally Chris burst through the door, trying to remember where he put his cell phone last night if he needed to call for help. “Christ Darren, What the hell is going…?” Chris froze in place at the door to take in the sight that was before him. Darren was standing over the toilet with a can of diet coke perched at his waist and pouring it into the toilet slowly to mock the sound of peeing. “Should I even ask what you’re doing?” “I saw this show once where a guy wasn’t able to pee for like 24hours and when he finally could he went so much - anyway – it was one of the funniest moments in that show listening to this guy pee for like ever.” Said Darren, as he looked into Chris’ confused eyes. “I was having a moment.” Chris raised his eyebrows “I see. Thank you for sharing it with me. You have certainly earned your big boy star for independent peeing.” He started to turn to the door when he turned back again, “ You owe me a diet coke. Can we go down stairs now?” Darren put the now empty can on the counter and exited the bathroom. Chris started to hand him a pair of sweats and a t’shirt to put on, “Can big boy Darren put his own clothes on this morning and earn another big boy star?” Darren took the clothes from Chris and kissed him sweetly, “ I’ll work on the stars latter – thanks.”

In the kitchen Chris offered up everything from eggs to pancakes – nothing really sounded all that great. “I want pizza.” Said Darren finally, while scanning the freezer. “pizza it is then.” replied Chris as he turned on the oven. When it was done cooking Chris removed it from the oven and got plates while Darren filled cups with ice and soda. They took everything into the living room and sat on the couch to eat. “There’s a Jersey shore marathon today” said Chris reaching for the remote. “Awesome.” Said Darren in the best Jersey accent he could muster between bites of pizza. Over the next few hours they watched tv, taking turns role playing and laughing. “No one should ever wear that much make-up, my god the pores must be on fire under all that.” “In general the putty knife application of make- up should be frowned on.” When tired of the TV Chris turned the channel to an all music station, Darren brought out Battle Ship to play – mostly because he always seemed to be able to beat Chris at this game. little did he know it was because Chris let him win – he never really set any of his pieces until Darren started calling out a location – then he would slip his ship into that spot and let him sink it. Unfortunately this time Darren saw Chris’ hand move and was insisting that he was cheating. When Chris refused to admit to cheating Darren jumped on him and pinned him down to the floor. “Admit it Colfer – You’re a cheater.” “No – I Just like watching your face when you win.” Darren looked at him confused and then realized what he just said. “You moved the piece so I could win? Wait. Is that why I always win at this game? Shit Chris – way to pound on a man’s ego.” 

It was getting dark and the thought of food was returning again. “You wanna order in?” asked Chris reaching for the phone. “Yeah – Chinese?” Dinner arrived 30 minutes later. They took it into the kitchen and prepped the table. They sat down across from one another – wrapping their feet together under the table. This was always a favorite time for them both – the conversation was never boring. Darren loved to listen to Chris expound on any subject from politics, current buzz, fashion. “You are truly one of the most intelligent people I have ever met – hell I went to college and I don’t think I come even close to what you seem to just understand.” Chris smiled and blushed a little as he rose from the table and reached for the plates. They cleared the dishes into the sink and put away the left over’s. Darren excitedly announced “breakfast!” “I don’t think so Criss – I can’t do that every day –I don’t have a steel gut like you.” Chris started to wipe and rinse the dishes to place in the dishwasher when he felt Darren’s arms come around his waist. Before he could complain about the lack of assistance, he felt his lips kissing his neck, sending an immediate shiver down his spine. Involuntarily he tilted his head to the side and Darren slid up to his ear and whispered between kisses “I want to make love to you.” Chris turned around to face Darren, who now wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and pulled him in closer kissing him again on the lips with slow tender pulses. Chris was melting into his arms. Darren ran his hand down to Chris’ hand and started to lead him out of the kitchen. Chris started to protest, but Darren put a finger over his mouth, “shh.. Don’t talk – just follow – the dishes will be here in the morning.” Chris dropped the sponge in the sink and willing left the kitchen. He was guided up the stairs to the end of the bed where they sat facing each other. Darren removed Chris’ shirt in one movement and gently pushed him back on the bed before he straddled him and started slow grinding movements as he planted slow moist kisses over his entire face. “I could look at this face forever.” Darren said during the brief moment he stopped kissing to admire. Chris tried to speak but words were at a loss and all he got out were moans. With each sound that came from Chris, Darren had to fight himself and remain calm and calculated – he wanted this to last. Slowly Darren proceeded down onto Chris’ smooth beautiful chest – kissing every inch as he went lingering over the nipples and contemplating the hickies he could leave as a reminder, but thought better of it. To the belly button – more groans and sighs – sliding down to the waistband of the sweats Darren nipped at them with his teeth and began to tug them down – Chris raised up just enough to allow them to slip over his hips – Darren guided them down to his toes and started the kisses over again from the feet and this time working up. Darren took Chris fully and gently working him with his hands around his hips and groin, being constantly fueled by the amazing sounds he knew he was causing from his partner, his best friend, his soul mate. Darren saw Chris’ left hand gabbing the blanket, so he reached up with his right and took his hand. They interlaced fingers and felt like there was nothing or no one who could break the bond they had. Darren felt that Chris was on the edge of an orgasm and then swiped his tongue up the vein of the shaft one last time and felt him release and swallowed. Darren came up to Chris at eye level – Darren’s eyes were shining and bright – Chris smiled and pulled Darren down close to him and kissed him again and again as he slid his hands down to his shirt and pulled it up over his head and returned the earlier favor of kisses as he reached down to remove the only barrier that lie before them now. He pushed the sweats and boxers down and said, “I want to feel you inside me.” Darren kicked off the clothes that hung on his foot, grabbed the lube from the drawer and returned to Chris’ side. “Move up to the top of the bed,” Whispered Darren. As Chris moved, Darren moved a pillow under his hips and with a smile let his hands and fingers began to work and again; Chris let out sounds that instantly washed through Darren’s body and worked into a feverish heat that overtook him and he slowly slid into place – another moan- another thrust of hips – fighting every inclination in their bodies, they maintained a slow deep pace that allowed them to focus on the other’s face and stare deeply into the eyes of the man that understood them in a way that no one else every had or could again. “I love you, Chris!” “I love you too, Darren!” Another thrust – another moan – another sensation that could never be put into words or explained – but it sent shock waves through their bodies – a desperate and primal need to satisfy the other - wanting it desperately to last and holding on as long as they could until finally there was no fighting it. Both shook and felt their bodies go limp. 

Darren laid down on top of Chris with his chin laying on his own folded arms which were crossed on his lovers chest. Darren noticed a tear coming down Chris’ Cheek. “Oh my god, did I hurt you?” “No – no of course not – I’m just – I don’t know…” “What’s wrong?” Darren asked with sudden concern. “I was so scared last night – you have no idea – I just didn’t know what to do – I was afraid I was going to loose you.” “You are so beautiful – what did I ever do to deserve you?” asked Darren with complete sincerity. Chris smiled and tried to break the pity party that was clearly being over dramatic, “I have been wondering that myself lately.” “You did not just say that! You shit!” “Name calling now?” Chris teased and started a tickling fight. “Asshole” was the first thing that came to mind as his hands grabbed Chris around the waist and sent him into fits of laughter . “cocksucker” chris retorted trying to catch his breath. Darren started to reply again, but instead just stopped moving – Chris became aware that Darren had stopped and looked up at him. “I would argue – but I’m afraid you hit on a true fact Mr. Colfer, and I own that one proudly.” Darren got a huge grin on his face, took a huge breathe and planted the biggest raspberry he could on Chris’ navel. “Oh God, Darren stop…” He could barely get the words out while gasping for air. “You want me to stop? What if I don’t want to?" Another raspberry attacked, moving a little further down right over his pelvic bone. “Oh..Shit Darren…Fuck.” “Language, Mr. Colfer. Would you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Laughed Darren as he again laid his naked body down on Chris to admire him and feel him close. “Thank you for bringing my mother into this room – that is not awkward at all, and you should talk about verbal choices” Chris retorted, “ I think you corrupted me. I blame you for the loss of my boyhood innocence.” Darren smiled, “I am so honored to have deflowered you.”

Chris ran his hands through Darren’s soft curls and smiled at him. “It’s our song.” Darren said quietly. “huh?”Chris asked questioningly. “Teenage Dream, It’s our song. My song – to you. Every time I sing it I think of us.” “I hadn’t really thought about it like that I guess, but yeah I could see that.” Chris considered. Darren looked up at Chris hoping he would understand. “I guess what I’m saying is that yesterday…” his voice faded off and he looked away. “hey…it’s ok…I know that was a tough day for all of us.” “no, you don’t understand. I know the difference between us – the real us – and them; Kurt and Blaine – but the lines get blurred you know. When I am there with you and I look into your eyes, something just happens and my heart – Darren’s heart just goes ape shit crazy – I can’t explain it…” Chris put his hand under Darren’s chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. “You don’t have to explain what I am feeling right along with you.” “Your eyes yesterday - they destroyed me –When they called wrap, I felt like my world had crumbled - I never want to be the cause of that look in your eyes.” “Darren, the only look you need to see is the one on my face right now – you’re amazing in every way – you didn’t get lucky enough to deserve me – we got lucky enough to find each other – we are a pair you and I – good, bad or indifferent we are a team. I’m afraid you are stuck with me Dare. For the record, this year is gonna be hell for both of us – Ryan is going to see to that and you know it – he’s just jealous of us – but you know I think Kurt and Blaine are two pretty bad ass people – and if I have to be confused with another couple I am ok with that one – cause you know what they are saying – they are endgame – I’m ok with that.” Darren gleamed up at Chris. “Me too.” I hate to break up this moment,” said Chris “but we really need to shower – cause I really can’t stop imagining my mom standing in the doorway” Darren slid up and kissed Chris as hard and passionately as he could, then jumped off the bed in a single bound and ran to the bathroom saying over his shoulder, “my turn to wash you.” Chris smiled and made his way to the shower humming Teenage dream and smiling – he finally understood what Ryan was talking about – they were both safe.


End file.
